


And Give Me A Hand O'Thine

by Vakarian_Marian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vakarian_Marian/pseuds/Vakarian_Marian
Summary: "But we've wandered many a weary foot, since auld lang syne"





	And Give Me A Hand O'Thine

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting at the edges of fandom for years, and finally decided to tip a toe in. Enjoy :)

New Years Eve, 2012, The Ministry Of Magic 

 

As a rule, Harry Potter usually rang in the New Year in his own flat. But this year the gathering was doubling as a celebration for Hermione Granger’s promotion to the head of the Unspeakable division, and even he wasn’t anti-social enough to miss that. It was a lovely evening, and it would have been even lovelier if he wasn’t listening to Leslie Denten, an assistant to one of Harry’s fellow aurors, talk to him about the mysterious indigestion her cat Snickums was having.

“And I was wondering if Rich--that’s my oldest, you know, Harry. I wondered if he hadn’t given Snick a little something. Maybe some bacon, or these little crisps he loves so much, they come in a green bag, he gets those quite a lot. Probably shouldn't eat them so much, but it don’t do a bit of good for me to say so, so I let it be. So he swears he isn’t feeding anything extra but you know how kids can be.” 

Harry thought it would be impolite to mention that her sweet Rich was at least ten years older than Harry. 

Harry saw a waitress moving through the crowd with a fresh plate of finger sandwiches. There was still a half hour before the guests were allowed to sit at their tables for dinner. He excused himself from Ms. Denten with apologies. As he beelined for the platter, he saw a familiar profile standing alone near the door to the balcony. Sandwiches forgotten, Harry grabbed two glasses of champagne and made his way towards Severus Snape. 

“Care for a glass?” Harry asked as he extended his hand towards his former professor. Snape looked almost the same as he had in school, save that his hair was now pulled into a neat bun and streaked with gray. 

“Potter.” Snape took the glass but didn’t drink. “You did always enjoy these events. Though I’m sure you’re wishing the celebration were for you instead of the new year.” 

“Don’t worry, there are plenty of gatherings to be held in my honor, I can spare one night. I’m more concerned about you; how can you stand being around all these smiles and revels? Aren’t you worried you’ll be infected?” 

Snape narrowed his eyes. “Why do you think I’m standing all the way over here?” 

“Well in that case, would you care to join me on the balcony?” As an afterthought Harry clumsily winked at him. 

“God, you’re horrible at this,” Snape murmured as he deposited both their glasses on a table. “But yes, let’s go outside so you can regale me with all the heroic tales from your work. Been saving many kittens from trees?” Snape made his way outside, Harry at his heels. 

“Oh no, that’s all quite boring, the kittens, what about you? Are you still scaring the pants off the youth of Hogwarts?” 

Harry and Snape both leaned on the railing, looking out towards the lake, which was actually a wall magicked to look like a clear night sky with moonlight reflecting on gently undulating water, but at a time like this reality was not of the utmost concern. As they both leaned their elbows onto the railing to take in the scene, Harry was aware of how close his arm was to Snape’s. 

“I own and operate an independent potions distribution company.” Snape finally replied. He looked down at his hands and Harry hoped he was also feeling the tension in how close their bodies were. 

“I imagine you call it after yourself, do you? Use all the goodwill of the people to help bolster your sales?” 

“Of course not. I don’t even use a name for it, I just use a photo of my face as my brand.” 

Harry threw his head back and laughed. He wondered at this humor lurking under Snape’s distasteful exterior. 

“Careful there, Snape, with a wit like that, you might end up with more attention than you can handle.” Harry gently placed a hand on Snape’s wrist. 

Snape looked down at Harry’s hand on his. “It appears I already have more than I can handle.” Snape turned his wrist over and ran his fingers across Harry’s palm, “It appears you are strangely without hangers-on tonight.” 

Harry pulled his hand from under Snape’s and ran it along Snape’s jaw. “Of course not, they know I’m taken.” 

“Everyone knows this?” 

“Everyone. Sir.” Harry moved his hand behind Snape’s neck as he arched onto his toes and raised his gaze. 

“There’s no need to call me sir, Auror.” Snape whispered as he leaned. 

“Oh for the love of God!” 

Harry groaned as Snape slowly took a step back. Ron Weasley was standing at the opening of the double doors with his head in his hands. 

“It’s disgusting, you know, the way you two act like this. ‘Oh Severus, I can’t believe we’re meeting after all these years.’ ‘Oh Harry, you’re not nearly as bad as a I remember.’” Ron threw himself into a mock swoon before he righted himself and rolled his eyes. “You’re married, this is embarrassing. I refuse to speak to either of you before the new year. But if you’re wondering, we can sit for dinner now. But still not talking to you,” Ron promised as he pointed a finger at each of them.

Severus leaned back against the balcony railing and nodded towards the dining room as Ron’s footsteps echoed. “Go on then.” 

Harry shrugged. "You going to stay out here and mope a bit?” 

Severus nodded curtly, a smirk trying to make its way onto his face. 

Harry looked Severus up and down. “I owe you one.” He winked, and set off after Ron. 


End file.
